


Dick

by Yusariis



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Dick-Jokes, Grimmons, M/M, Teeny-Tiny fic, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 20:21:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2322023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yusariis/pseuds/Yusariis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are worse names out there than Dick, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dick

**Author's Note:**

> Teensy-tinsy ficlet on a whim~

"So…" Grif says as he stops, shooting a glance up and down between the two of them. "It’s not weird that I call you Simmons in bed, right?"

 

"It’s fine." Simmons is quick to get the point, focused as he is on Grif’s shirt. "Simmons is better than Dick..Lift your arms, asshole."

"Oh, tha’d be good." Grif complies and Simmons latches onto his mouth once the shirt is off. He grunts when Grif kisses back and grabs at his thick shoulders. Simmons pulls Grif closer to his thin, pale body pressed against the wall and the kiss breaks for a second so one of them can breathe. "Moaning for Dick around his dick." Simmons rolls his eyes.

"Ha, ha. So original."

"I’m proud of it."

"You would be." He says before another kiss.

The robot arm is fucking cold, but it’s kind of refreshing and Grif’s nipple perks right into the thumb as a result. Simmons’ non-robot hand is wrapped tight around Grif’s side. The non-robot hand just manages to press into his back, keeping Grif close while he moves his mouth down to Simmons’ scrawny, flushed neck.

"You have," Grif starts, "The worst name." He bites down and Simmons stomachs a groan.

"It was Dick," He gasps out when Grif’s warm, broad front presses against him, "Richard Simmons," There’s a snort against his neck and hands trail down to start pulling his belt through the loops and holes. Simmons’ hips swerve up into the gentle pulling. "Or Richie."

Grif stops, looks up at Simmons for a few seconds, analyzing the name against his face. Grif’s eyes are a nicer brown than his are, Simmons thinks - really, all of Grif’s browns are nicer than Simmons’ browns, different shades and tones that blend together into something really warm and inviting. Aesthetically speaking, of course. “Richie’s not bad.” Button undone, zipper pulled down and the fingers stay low before trailing up because Grif is an  _asshole_.

Simmons breathes out slowly when Grif finally manages his hand inside his briefs, cupping him and pushing a hand roughly against his cock. “Low-income area,” He gasps and bucks. “High-income dad.” He buries his face in Grif’s shoulder and lowers the hand on Grif’s back to grab at his ass and can barely enjoy the ‘aw  _fuck_  it elicits when Grif starts moving his hand up and down. “Louis DeMonte called me Richie Rich all of fourth grade.” It’s a fucking sin to give Grif the satisfaction so easily, but if Simmons’ wants to fuck his hand, then he fucking will. He’ll deal with the teasing later.

Grif snorts. “You like Dick better than Richie Rich?”

"Wouldn’t you?" At least one of them sounds mature.

There’s a pause after that. Then there’s a shitty, sneering chuckle from Grif, followed by the palm fisting around his cock and a thick, breathy moan from Simmons. 

"I think I do."

Simmons’ robot arm smacks Grif’s forehead - arousal’s hampered the forced of it so it’s not much, but the point is made.

"Ass." He gasps. "No more Dick jokes. Ever."

Or at least not for tonight.


End file.
